


Fires and Bones

by That_tall_nuri



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Character Death, Character Development, Diary/Journal, Fan Characters, Fantasy, Gen, Love, Multi, Non-Linear Narrative, Other, POV First Person, Pre-Undertale, Protective Siblings, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sibling Love, Story Arc, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_tall_nuri/pseuds/That_tall_nuri
Summary: Hello, Nuri here. This is my first serious project here on AO3, consisting of multiple chapters, and some seriously mature themes. This is an alternate version of Undertale, but since the story is on-going, I'm not going to spoil anything here. I mostly wrote this with the goal of improving my grammar and lexicon, but to also explore themes I always wanted to discuss, in this neat "journal" type of format. Enjoy!
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Chara/Asriel Dreemurr
Comments: 22
Kudos: 43





	1. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewrote the first chapter! This is the final style of this journal, following the suggestions of a user.  
> Enjoy!

Chapter 1  
-The Beginning of my journey.

Hello, to whoever happens to find my journal. I’m Chara! I’m a human that has recently fallen down a hole in a mountain, Mt.Ebott, specifically, if you were wondering. I’m writing this journal because Ms.Toriel told me to keep myself mentally active, or something along those lines. “To document your journey”, she told me, “To keep memories stored inside those pages, for when you’ll want to relieve them”.   
I’m honestly writing this only because she told me to, and Mr.Asgore remarked how useful it could be for my future self?

I’ve must have been here for two weeks, or less, I don’t know, I’ve lost track of time-  
Whatever, It won’t matter once I get back home.

So, to start this journal thingy, I’ll write about when I fell down here. It was around autumn, right in the middle of the rainy season. When I was climbing the mountain, it was raining cats and dogs! My clothes got soaking wet, and I really felt so heavy with all that water I carried!   
Not only that, but there was also a lot of wind, so much, that it made it really hard to stand up and walk! I had to crawl my way to the top of the mountain, covering my face with my arms, because there were occasional nuts, or sticks that flew all over the place, and I didn’t want to lose my eyesight.   
The reason for my journey? I hate humans. I’m so tired of them! All they know is violence, beating those who disagree with them, or those that are “weaker”. They know nothing of compassion, or love! All they think of is themselves, as if they are at the center of the universe.   
My parents weren’t bad, but were at the receiving end of the deal. They were so poor, that they often stole from others, we had to sleep wherever we could, and eat whatever we had, while other people who clearly had more than they could eat, kept it all for themselves!  
And so… I ran away. I couldn’t bear it any longer, and although I wanted to take my parents with me, they refused to come. They said we had to just live with it, which was really absurd, in my opinion.

While I was fleeing from my hometown, I spotted a small cave in the midst of the storm, and decided to take shelter, so I could rest, and finally dry myself. While getting inside, I didn’t notice some roots on the ground, and tripped into a hole ahead of me. I fell down, deeeeeep in the mountain! It felt as if there was no end to my fall!  
When I reached the bottom, a bed of flowers softened my fall, but it was still immensely painful; I could see my tibia out in the open!   
At first, I felt nothing, but only a minute later, it completely got over me.

"AAAAAGH, SOMEONE! HELP!"  
I screamed at the top of my lungs. I kept screaming, and screaming, and seeing nobody coming to my aid, I thought that this was it. But thank god, I was wrong; Asriel showed up!  
"H-howdy! W-what happened? OH- I… Jee-, let me help you! I’ll take you to mommy!"  
He muttered, and helped me limp my way towards his place. He looked really concerned, even if I was only a stranger to him, and his parents were just as kind.  
As soon as they saw me, they didn’t hesitate to take me inside their home, and her mother, Ms.Toriel, immediately tended my wounds, with something I’ve never seen before: Green fire!  
They called it magic, something I’ve only heard from jesters and bards at my village’s square. But that wasn’t the only thing that surprised me. They all were furry, humanoid goats!   
I think I also heard those too, from tales revolving around a banished species, called “Monsters”.  
It was so cool, and their place was really cozy.   
They treated me with kindness…  
They gave me a bed, next to Asriel’s, and made us share the room together. It. Was. So. Cool!!!  
I finally had a place to sleep, I didn’t have to worry about mean humans, I always had food, and I had fresh clothes, and toys to play with Asriel, and… a friend.   
A real friend that didn’t hang out with you because of survival. A friend that asked me how I felt, that hugged me, a friend that was worried for my well being, and played with me, or lent me his colored pencils…  
Toriel read us stories at night, about a time where monsters and humans were friends, and everybody lived in peace, and taught me how to read.  
Asgore brought me to his garden, and we spent a lot of time taking care of his flowers, and he taught me a lot of stuff about plants, about seasons, about the cycle of life! And he showed me a bird nest one time, and then told me about its chicks, and he raised me to see them, and they were so small and cute-!  
Oh, sorry. I’m getting way too excited. They took care of me.   
One day, about a week ago, Asriel began to ask me questions. Me and Asriel were playing tag in the garden, and he suddenly asked me, curious about my oringins.  
“Where do you come from, Chara? What brought you here? Where are your parents?”  
To which, I responded  
“I come from a village at the feet of the mountain. I fled from it, Asrial”  
He looked a little frustrated that I got his name wrong, but ignored it. He then leaned in, looking right into my eyes, and asked  
“But why?”  
He was standing there, and his expression looked so serious, that it really startled me. I didn’t really feel like sharing my reasons, it felt so uncomfortable, so I shook my head, and told him  
“Azriel”  
He then corrected me  
“Asriel”  
“Yes. Asriel. It’s something you wouldn’t get. Other than me, you never have met any other human.”  
I responded, knowing that I was the first to fall down there.  
He looked at me, and even if he was about to ask something, I immediately dismissed it, and I tagged him! It didn’t take long for him to get back to our game, and forget about the conversation as a whole.


	2. Chara!

Chapter 2  
-Chara in our family!

Howdy! I'm Asriel, pleased to meet you, future reader. Mommy told me that I should write something as well, and Chara told me to share this journal with her!  
I'm so happy to share these memories with my best friend, and we do have a lot to write down here.

First, we did a looooot of things together: We played in the garden, we told each other super-duper scary stories, we got in trouble together, and a bunch of other things!  
Have I told you how long ago has Chara fallen down? Two months!  
At first, she was really reluctant to stay here, she seemed particularly unhappy with the Underground’s space… But once she met other monsters, and we began to get to know each other a lot more, she changed her mind!  
She liked the Underground soooo much, that she begged Mom to let her go to school!

Did you know that Chara is a really good  
artist? We were drawing in the living room, and she made this really good flower! Mommy came and saw it, and she praised her a lot. Chara looked really happy for the compliment, and then mommy asked if she would like to learn knitting, and Chara said yes.  
Reluctantly.  
It's not like she could say no to Mom.  
But, once she got the hang of it, she made a really nice sweater for Dad!  
Chara seems to really like Dad.  
In fact, they really spent a lot of time together in the garden; it was so hard to get Chara out of it anymore.

Dad and Chara share a lot of interests, like gardening, drinking tea, talking… even if I never understood what did they talk about?  
Although, as of lately… I don't think she likes Dad as much?

I don’t really want Chara to read this part, but she was really all I could ask for.  
I mean, she is a bit mean, and when we are at school, Chara tends to be a little… Bossy?  
She surely made a lot of friends, but it feels as if they all sort of do what she tells them, if you get what I’m trying to say. And, Chara doesn’t really consider me that much when we’re at school or hanging out with friends.  
But she really loves me! She teaches what she knows only to me, and in a manner, I bet no one else at school has seen. Math, History, Grammar… I’m not as sharp as her, but she makes sure that I keep up! 

Back to the topic of Dad, one of these days, we were doing Math, Subtraction, to be specific, right after Dad had held a speech about how the two of us were the future of humans and monsters. She seemed more intense than usual, and less understanding…  
“Az, you big dumb- If you have eleven apples, and your friend asks you for twelve, how many apples do you have?”  
She kept asking, and I struggled so hard to respond!  
“I can’t give them more than I have Chara!”  
And slammed her fist on the balcony’s handrail. Oh, forgot to say it, we were on our family’s balcony. We live in a reeeeeally big building that’s supposed to be the Capital’s town hall. It’s an incredible palace with purplish colors, big columns, and lots of statues!  
As I was saying, Chara looked really upset, and I knew it wasn’t only because of me.  
“Yes, yes you can. You just get something called ‘debt’. It follows you constantly, wherever you go. Your friend will remind you every moment of your life that even if you gave them eleven apples, you still own them one. No matter where you go, what do you do, it won’t go away”  
I don’t know what did she mean, but it looked really important, so I interrupted our Math session and asked her  
“What’s wrong Chara? You’ve been upset the whole day! Is it something Dad said? Did Mom ask you something boring?”  
Her face softened, I could see that clearly, but then she got all tense again and shook her head  
“You wouldn’t get it, Az. You haven’t been in my place yet, even if I did my best to simplify it.”  
She looked serious, so I just nodded and looked at the city, in front of the balcony.  
From that day on, Chara became worse and worse. She was less affectionate, we played less between ourselves, and she looked so gloomy.  
I really feel as if Chara thinks way too hard. She should definitely relax! Especially these last days, she began to mumble a lot between herself. She has been pretty thoughtful, and I wanted to talk to Mom and Dad about it, but she told me to never warn them about it.  
She said she was thinking of something…  
I don’t know what it is, but I trust her!


	3. Not our place

Chapter 3  
-They don’t belong here. 

Salutations.  
I’m Chara.  
And it’s been half a year, at this point. I’ve really enjoyed my time here, especially with Az’ hanging around!   
However, I also heard from Dadgore that we’re both the future of monsters. He specifically said that our deep friendship, my well-being demonstrated the generosity and kindness of monsters, their self-restraint from power. I learned that a human and a monster’s soul combined can create a monstrosity so powerful, that the human waged war against monsters. You already know what was the outcome; otherwise, I wouldn’t be writing a journal beneath a mountain in the first place, wouldn’t I?  
But he has no idea how little would humans care about it! They just want the monopoly over Monsters, they would be afraid anyway, even if I stuck my head into Az’s mouth to prove they’re harmless.   
I have a better idea, however.   
Trying to discuss it rationally with the humans is pointless, might as well kneel and pray to some imaginary god while we’re at it.  
Fighting too, sounds stupid. Monsters, even with their powerful magic, stand no chance against the physical resilience of a human.  
But…  
What if it was a monster and a human’s soul combined?  
I learned from Momriel that the thing keeping them sealed, the Barrier, can be crossed only by a being with both a human and a monster’s soul, and can be broken by a being with seven human souls, and an indefinite amount of monster souls.  
My plan is really simple: I’ll kill myself, Az'll take my soul, and we’ll cross the barrier. After that, we go back to my hometown, kill those “guards” (When I gave a physical description to Momriel about those mean guys, she said that they must have been guards, or something) that just bullied my parents to satisfy their superiority complex. Once I have gathered enough souls, I’ll come back, and free everyone.   
I’m positive my soul can return to my body, and even if I remained stuck inside of Az’s body, it’s better than rotting inside of a big cave.  
I just want to see the stars again.  
Clouds too, but what I miss the most, is the sun.   
Az deserves it too.  
I just miss the world I was born in.

Besides, they deserve it too. When I and Az were hanging out at Waterfall, around one of those fluorescent flowers that we call “Echo flowers”; they repeat everything you say, which is partially annoying, but it is what defines Waterfall the most, aside from the obvious.   
We were talking about our dreams, what did we want to do, and what we thought our future would be. He really seemed so positive about it, dreaming of setting the monsters free, and seeing the surface, going to the beach, or climbing a mountain! I obviously couldn’t help but laugh at his last one; he really wanted to see the actual stars, those that painted the dark night with a spectacular show of lights.   
I told him that I could make his dream come true, with a pretty wild reaction from him.   
From that day, we began to plan our way out.  
He proposed a lot of crazy ideas, from throwing fireballs at the barrier, to “clean” it out with a soap, or even stuff like “Let’s just walk through!”. Obviously, we ended up following my plan, even if he really didn’t like it, especially the part about me “Dying”(He whined a lot).  
I told him to grow up, to think rationally, that he would absorb my soul, and that there would be no risks for me to actually die.   
And so, my plan has begun!

First, I needed a method of killing myself: there’s no ropes, knives, or any blunt object to directly kill me in this house, and even then, I’d like to keep my body intact for when I get back to my body… If I can.  
That part didn’t take too long. While me and Az were baking a pie for Papgore, the recipe asked for “Buttercups”. I thought it meant the flowers, which not only are highly poisonous, but seemed really out of place inside of a pie, as a botanic expert myself. But Monsters aren’t the same as humans, and they could eat a lot of stuff that I, as a human, couldn’t, so I genuinely believed he’d be fine.  
Spoilers? He was not, he got really sick. But at least, I found out a way to go clean.  
Next part of the plan was to actually die.  
But before going forward, I needed to stop, and think about it; if I had any doubts, I shouldn’t continue, and if Az had any doubts…  
Yeah, I’m lucky Az is so compliant. I don’t think I’d ever trust anyone with my life other than him, I know he’ll follow me through.  
But…  
Will he?   
What if he can’t do it?


	4. Chara was really nice!

Chapter 4

-Chara was nicer today!

Howdy, It's me!   
I really rushed to pick up our journal to document this specific event, it was too good to just let it pass.

So, today was my birthday, and me and her were playing our usual games: I was the brave and strong hero, and she was the evil villain I had to defeat. It was going all well, we were having lots of fun! She was way more energetic than usual, and Chara looked joyous, making up voices, and getting in the character. 

Then, when we were done, Chara whispered to follow her, that she had a little surprise for me. I was really curious to know what it was, so I followed her, and we went outside to the Capital. We were walking down the main avenue of our city, and then we turned the corner to a local blacksmith. I’ve never been there, but apparently Chara knows the place really well, because of her gardening tools, and the blacksmith being friends with our Dad.  
We entered his shop, and Chara greeted this guy, asking about whether her requested item was ready or not. The blacksmith nodded, and asked her to come closer; they whispered between themselves, so that I couldn’t understand what they were talking about, and then he gave her a small envelope that looked like a present.  
I was happy! She got me something! Even if it was weird that she would get my gift from a blacksmith, rather than the toy store.  
When we got out, I asked her about the gift, and she replied with  
“Be patient, Az’. It would be a shame to spoil your gift right here. Have faith in my intuition, I’m sure you’ll love this gift; granted that you *do* love me.”  
I immediately interrupted her, saying  
“Of course I do, Chara! You’re my best friend!”  
She gave a really subtle hint of a smile, but I knew what it really meant  
“Indeed. All I can tell you is that this very gift is meant to engrave our friendship beyond our mortality; shall our souls ever die one day, this will persist the test of time, Az’!”  
I didn’t understand a single word of what she said, but it sounded really cool… and expensive.   
I then asked if she took the money from our savings, since I was looking forward to buying us matching sweaters, hoping she would say no.  
It was our savings.  
“Don’t worry, Az’. This is going to be much better than a mere pair of sweaters. I know you trust my foresight, so I suggest to simply wait.”  
I guess she was right, her ideas are usually better than mine.  
Even though a pair of sweaters wasn’t so bad, was it?  
Anyways, it doesn’t matter anymore, the party they prepared for me was a blast!

First, when we came back, Mom and Dad greeted me with kazoos, horns, posters and decorations hanging around the whole house, a bunch of bowls with food and drinks, and a huge cake, with candles on top indicating my age [The number 10!]  
It tasted wonderful! And we had lots of fun, singing and clapping, but that will never beat the joy I felt when the time for gifts came.  
It happened so recently, I can still remember the details of it. Chara wiped her mouth, leaped off her chair, and went to pick up that present she was so proud of.   
She then gently dropped the envelope over my hands, and I immediately opened it.   
And there it was, a pair of golden lockets shaped like souls. One was in the shape of monster souls, with slightly white outlines carved in the motives of those, while the other was upside down, and with reddish outlines following the same patterns of the previous one.   
Both had floral motives engraved, and if I looked closer, I swore I saw my face seen from the side! Inside of the two lockets, there was a picture of me and Chara, standing in front of Mom and Dad while holding flowers; it came from that time when Dad held a speech about how we were the future of monsterkind and humankind’s life.  
I couldn’t hold my tears, and to be honest, nobody possibly could have! Even Dad was tearing up! Chara wasn’t, but her expression looked as if she was holding it!  
“Happy Birthday, Az’. Thanks for being the best brother I could have ever hoped for. Let this be my way of consolidating our bond, that shall never be split”  
She announced, before taking the locked with my face on it, wrapping it around her neck  
“Hey! That’s not fair, it’s my gift!”  
I said, with a chuckle  
“Now now, no need to be greedy, you still have yours!”  
She said, with a smile that rose all the way up to their cheeks.   
It was nice to see Chara smiling genuinely.  
…  
Mom asked when will Chara make lockets for them too, and that nice smile quickly vanished.   
I think Chara will get sweaters for them.


	5. And this, is where the adventure truly begins

Greetings, Chara here.  
It's been a while since I picked up this silly journal.  
It was a pretty pleasant chore to perform, I'm not going to lie, but I never truly went through it as I should have.  
It's been 4 years since I fell down here, and I think I have to start writing more.  
In fact, I will, starting with the next page, to document our journey with dates, more in-depth descriptions, and minuscule details no one asked for.  
[But Chara! This is supposed to be for us, when we get older!]  
(Asriel don't you dare write on my own logs, or I swear I'll tear down your Gameboy)  
[It's a Nintendo]  
(It will be broken plastic if you don't cease right this instance)


	6. Page 1.14

Page 1.14  
(Notes for myself and Asriel; Above this line must be written the page in chronological order, and the year we both held at the time. Luckily for the both of us, we were born the same day.)  
[Does that mean we both should have celebrated our birthdays the same day?]  
(Yes, Azzy. However, you all celebrate my fall into the Underground instead.)  
[Should I tell Ma’?]  
(For God’s sake, Azzy, stop clogging my entry with notes!)  
[Sorry :( ]

(Day/Month/Year. For some reason, the calendars in the Undeground indicate a day that doesn’t match the standard Gregorian calendar.)  
[What’s a Gregorian calendar?]  
(Azzy!)  
03/07/20XX  
Before actually documenting any further details of my life, I want to quickly address the layout of our journal. We’ll each write entries every month, that should be enough to document any interesting event that happens to us, and to keep a clean schedule.   
Any further annotation describing the layout of this redesigned journal will be written between parenthesis, although I promise they won’t be as clogged as this one.

Finally, without further ado, let’s begin.  
Greetings, I am Chara, as you probably have guessed by the tone I write in and my extensive lexicon.   
If you’re reading this entry Azzy, I’m implying that you should read more, instead of wasting your time with one of those gameboys you keep speaking of, or those comic books from the human world.  
Luckily, I had managed to monopolize a part of his time to study with me and allowed myself to teach Azzy some new subjects I picked up recently.  
In fact, I’ve been really interested in physics and chemistry, although I still take pleasure in gardening!   
Azzy however, seemed to only attempt at studying these subjects for my own sake, skimming them through superficially, and only seeking my approval whenever I examine him on what he studied. It’s only fair that we obviously have got different likes and dislikes, even though Azzy shouldn’t waste his time with his ridiculous activities, especially since our library at home has a wide variety of books.

I do admit, he does have an affinity for history. I saw him really invested in understanding the past of both humans and monsters, and whenever I take him outside to visit the Ruins, or ancient constructions present in the Underground, he manages to not distract himself by asking me to give him his Gameboy or to play tag with him. Too bad he completely ignored Literature, especially with his creativity whenever we play our role-playing games (Yes, I’m 14, I still do that for my brother).   
A week ago, we were walking in the streets present at the Ruins. They were astonishing, with these tidy, purplish bricks that were neatly aligned in a clean, parallel line. Old lamps decorated the sides of the path, alongside an occasional marble bench or two. But what truly captured our interest, especially his, was the main avenue that led to the old Palace.   
God, the trees planted at the side that leaned towards the center of the avenue, those beautiful circular motives carved from the stone that gave depth to the floor, and at the end, a majestic fountain that once had running water, giving life to what was once the main entrance to the Palace.   
Oh! How could I not describe it? It’s a gigantic complex of buildings, with the big, imposing Main standing right at the center of it, surrounded by four towers forming a square, that guarded the internal area of the complex. A large hallway stood right in front of the avenue, surrounded by majestic gardens that are now abandoned, once brimming with flowers and birds coloring the landscape.  
Azzy too admired the Palace, but he was more interested in the interiors, for some reason.   
Perhaps I should teach him to draw, even if I’m not a master myself.

Oh- Ooooh, boy. I forgot to mention a couple of things about him!  
There’s a lot of things that emerged from our prolonged, symbiotic relationship, and I can assure you there’s still a lot more I don’t know about this adorable ball of fur.

First, and utmost creepiest, it’s his habit of sneaking into *my* bed.  
Every time we both go to sleep, after brushing our teeth and tucking ourselves to bed, he would wait until I’m too tired and sleepy to actively kick him off, and then just cling onto me!  
It just happened yesterday!  
So, I was done washing myself, swapped my clothes for pajamas, and fell right over my bed. Not even after five minutes, I can hear Azzy stepping closer to my bed, and I turn around to evict him from my realm  
“You have your own! Go to sleep in your bed Azzy”  
I would always mumble, half asleep. He insists, and always makes up some stupid excuses that I know he makes up at the moment  
“B-but, there’s a spider over my bed! I don’t want to sleep there”  
This time, he went for the classic ‘Too scared to sleep on my own because of this/that’.  
He knew it! He knew I couldn’t be assertive when I was sleepy, and he knows I won’t fight him off! I hate that.  
“Ugh! Don’t you dare chew on my hair while you sleep, or I’m cutting your ears”  
He ignored that part, and just tucked in, wrapping his arms around me, and just digging his snot into my back, or in my hair. 

Another thing I picked up lately about him, is how snarky and sassy he can be at times, although I suspect he’s just trying to imitate my own behavior. Sometimes, whenever he’s not sticking to me, he occasionally interacts with other kids; usually keeping somewhat mediocre relationships, or outright scoffing at them and humiliating them. The day before yesterday, we were in class, right after History class, and a nice girl approached him.  
Now, I usually don’t care about gossip and such, but whatever regarded my brother, was *my* business. It was pretty well known that somehow, this girl had a crush on him.  
“H-Hey, Asriel”  
She began, while he was picking books from his locker, next to mine, in the middle of the hallway (I was right next to him, pretending to be concerned with something inside of my locker)  
“What, do you need something?”  
He responded in a tone that somewhat resembles mine  
“I was w-wondering… I-If, you’d like t-too…”  
She stuttered, and Azzy left out a visibly annoyed sigh, rolling his eyes, and placing his hand right over his hip.  
“Come on, I don’t have all day”  
He impatiently replied, forcing her to lose even more confidence in her speech  
“W-w-would y-y-ou like t-to hang o-”  
And he snorted. He had this sarcastic look I give him at times whenever he does something stupid.  
“Hah! What, are you an idiot? Mark my words, I’m *never* going out with you”  
I really was taken back by what he said.   
This girl obviously went to cry to a teacher, and Azzy came back home crying too, when our parents were called.  
And… I really felt that perhaps, this may be my fault.  
When Mom called him out for that, remarking how much he disliked that kind of attitude he had, I felt as if she was talking to me, rather than him.  
After all, I’m the one shaping him, not himself.  
Maybe I should leave him more freedom of movement...


	7. Page 2.14

Page 2.14  
[Did I write it correctly, Chara?]  
(Yes, Asriel. More confidence in yourself)  
[Okay, okay]  
10/07/20XX  
[Uhm…]  
(Asriel, continue)  
[Sorry, yes.]  
Howdy, I’m Asriel!   
And today, I want to talk about what we’ve done so far in the span of a few years. Chara said this would be so boring to both read and write, and so she asked me to do it in my own log, which I don’t mind!

So, Chara has mentioned my passion for artwork, especially involving the insides of buildings and stuff, but little did she know, I also like other forms of artwork!  
For example, I’ve been really into “frivolous, trifling activities that don't need the effort I put into them” [Translated from Charalese], like styling her hair, or cooking pastries that resemble mom’s cooking, or attempting to play the violin [I actually wanted to play the piano, but I’ve heard Chara saying that it was such a broad instrument, a little overrated], and while I’m not the best at it, I think I’m getting the hang of it!

But I don’t think I can match Chara’s skills at all. She looks so confident with the violin, despite never having touched one before our teacher introduced us to the basics. I don’t know what intonation really means, but the teacher said Chara had an excellent one. [like something that has to do with the sound of how I play?]  
The teacher we had really liked to use big words, and I think only Chara understood what he said.   
It doesn’t matter, however. She said I am good, and that I should keep practicing until I get the “gist” of it, and that in the meanwhile I could practice with her; even if it ends up with her teaching me instead, and constantly pointing out minuscule mistakes that I really don’t understand how are they going to make my music any better. [I still keep them in mind though].  
Aha! But did I tell you about my cooking? Chara never says anything about it! And she eats my creations without having to ask her!  
I was so happy to see her this evening, eyeing a batch of cookies I made for Saturday breakfast [It’s a tradition of our family to have everyone cook something at least once in a week. I have Saturday and Sunday! Chara only has Wednesday, but she said that cooking wasn’t “part of her skillset”].   
I have to credit mom for it though, because she’s an amazing teacher. She always has a lot of patience, and she knows how to explain stuff really well! For example, she said that for the pie to be ready, it has to be “like a flower; let it bloom at the right time, but don’t let it wither”, or when we were baking cookies, when she said, "let them bath in a shower of heat, as if they were enjoying a nice day at the beach, to tan themselves."  
I asked her about the beach since I've never seen it myself, but the timer for the cookies rang, and that was kind of lost in the midst.   
I tried asking a similar question to Chara as well, since she had been living on the surface before falling in the Underground, while I was braiding her hair.   
"I haven't seen the beach, Az'. My hometown was too far from one, and my family couldn't afford to travel at all. What is the purpose of your question, Az'?"  
She asked me, slightly turning her head towards the left  
"I asked mom the same thing, but the timer for our cookies rang"  
Her focus quickly shifted, and I could see her smile a little, as she asked  
"Ooh, so you made cookies?"  
I nodded, and she began to rub her hands  
"Did you incorporate chocolate chips or raisins?"  
I giggled and told her  
"Silly, who puts raisins in their cookies?"  
She was quick to respond, with her witty tone  
"Humans, of course! They like to ruin cookies with those cranky little landmines cast into them!”   
I laughed, her impersonation of those devilish humans was spot on.  
In the end, after having a good time talking about cookies and different methods of torturing such a delicious treat, I managed to finish my wonderful braid. She really liked it, touching it continuously, and looking at it. And then she thanked me, rubbed my cheek, and told me that she was grateful I was her brother.  
I was astonished. It felt so genuine, so real.  
Too bad, once I recovered, I realized she went to eat my cookies.  
I made them for our school break.

Speaking of school, I don’t get how Chara can appreciate it. Or even the people at school!   
They’re so boring and stupid that I don’t even know what to do with them. Sometimes they try to approach me, like asking if I could offer them a cookie, or to play tag with me, or even to tell me that they find me cute- The audacity. They. Are. Annoying.   
Mom and Dad keep telling me that I should hang out with other kids as well, instead of only staying with Chara, but honestly? No one even gets close to her.

First, Chara is a genius. She’s so smart, there’s almost nothing I ask her that she doesn’t know! History, Chemistry, Grammar, Math… You name it, she knows it.  
Second, she has personality. Like, she is her own person! Unlike those boring, stupid dumb kids, she stands out.  
And Third, she’s strong. Both in her mind and her body. Nobody dares bully her! And I feel so safe around her.

I mean, there is a kid I like to hang out with? I think he’s called MJ, or something along those lines. He too, has character, and he is strong too. Yeah, he’s not really that smart, but I guess I can’t always ask Charas for every kid I meet. She told me that he is a decent influence on me, so she can have more space for herself, she said. 

He’s pretty good, but he always asks really weird questions.  
Like, that one time me and him where exploring Snowdin, he asked me  
“Dude, yo. can I ask ya somethin’?”  
I nodded and looked at him  
“You may proceed”  
“Why do you always act like ‘Chara? Dude, just be yourself! I bet you’d be even cooler!”  
I don’t understand. Am I that similar to her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it took so long for this chapter to come out! I've been really busy these past days, with flight school and all.  
> -That bastard writing this


	8. Page 3.14

Page 3.14  
10/24/20XX  
Greetings. It is I again, Chara Dreemurr.  
I know, I might have taken a liking to this title a little too much, but the sense of belonging this surname gives me is just unique.  
[You deserve it!]  
(Indeed I do, Az’)  
However, I am writing this entry not to narrate my enjoyment of this family or some other “sappy” topic.  
I intend to update this journal with additional information about the things I and Az’ do. Well, he has been very descriptive about his hobbies, and I’d like to talk about mine too.

Despite his unhealthy obsession with what I do, I am surprised he has not described my innate passion for mechanical subjects, or my more logical hobbies.  
This comes from a combination of different factors, such as the amount of books I had read through my time down here, or my intrinsic logical capabilities, or perhaps because of someone new I have met.

Like every living creature, like monsters or humans, we tend to get sick even if I do not have any medical complications. Do not worry, it was only a mild flu that I had caught.  
Regardless, me and Dadgore had gone to the Royal Scientist for medical supplies, since she was the one to craft those in her own laboratory; This scientist is part of the reason why I got into constructing my own contraptions or studying the fibers of the world that surrounds us!

As I was saying, me and Dadgore were at Hotland, where this Lab is currently situated, and took me for a check-up. It must have been two years ago, if not even earlier, and I was surprised by who we were greeted by.  
And saying that was an exaggeration, since the Royal Scientist didn’t even open the door, and once we had entered uninvited  
[Ah, Dad is a good friend of hers! Besides, she’s too much of a coward to open the door to anyone]  
(Az’ you are not braver. I remind you that, whenever we’re walking down any dark hallway, you just stick onto me.)  
she showed up, barely dressed, with a huge smell of fried noodles beaming out of her, and her speech. God, don’t get me started over her incomprehensible dialogues! She stuttered a lot, and has seldom stopped fiddling with her fingers, or fixing her glasses.  
However, after managing to overcome the initial embarrassment of social interactions, she managed to get somewhat more comprehensible.

It was amazing how much she knew about humans; She managed to get a decently accurate diagnosis of my illness, and gave me broad instructions, but managed to cure my flu in no time. However, what I did remember particularly from that day was how many books she had, of all kinds of subjects, and her inventions.  
She had so many small crafts that just amazed me! There were interdimensional boxes that allowed for endless storing spaces, or an ice cream machine that didn’t employ the usage of milk  
(Which tasted fantastic, by the way)  
And computers, monitors, her automated staircases, elevators, the lights present in the room- HER LAB!  
Her lab was a sight to behold! Even if it looked a little too cold for my own standards, and some machines weren’t constructed by her (Like that skull-shaped extractor she refused to explain the purpose of, at the time.). Anyway, that was the place where she had taken me to visit me. After that day, I’ve done my best to convince my family to let me spend some time with her; Momriel thought that she didn’t want me to injure myself, and while she was a kind monster, she has always been wary of others whenever me or Az’ are involved. Dadgore was way more supportive, and even tried to get Az’ into it, but the big cry baby was too scared of that lizard.  
[Heeeey! I’m not!]  
(You literally bury your face in my neck, or under my armpit to avoid eye contact. Stop acting like some tough guy, it really doesn’t suit you)  
[Fine... whatever you say, Chara]  
Oh, I completely neglected an important detail! Her name is Alphys, she’s the Royal Scientist as you may have guessed, and she’s a short and chubby yellow lizard with a pair of small oval glasses, paired with the iconic white lab coat, and nothing more. 

After getting the approval from my family, I finally had the permission to go to Hotland and to spend time with her. Az’ either went to play with MK, or just followed me there (And he did, most of the time), but he would quickly get bored of what we did, and usually end up reading Alphys’ comic books, while me and her carried on with our studies.  
Yes, Alphys began to teach me what she knew. Physics, Advanced Algebra, Electronics, Mechanics, and even Programming. My mind at the time, and even today, isn’t sharp enough to comprehend everything she has taught me, but I can confidently say that I’m going to get the hang of it in no time.  
The best part of it was when we got to the practical part; she would let me use her instruments to create small circuits, then move onto powering engines, or programming a piston to extend every time I activated a switch, and before I knew it, we were constructing practical tools to help me compensate for my lack of magic.  
For instance, the first apparent issue I brought was my lack of mobility. While most monsters didn’t possess any sort of enhanced agility, it felt only right to have a distinct advantage that would go along well with my physical strength. And while explosives were out of question, playing around with magnetic forces was too conditional, and utilizing suction cups depended too much on surfaces and angles. The most obvious choice was to deploy compressed air, and from there began my first real project.

It was this summer when I began to experiment with it. Me and Alphys were having a nice chat about the last episode of KCMM that we had just finished watching  
[You still watch cartoons? Aren’t you the grown-up?]  
(You still read comic books? Aren’t you the grown-up?]  
[Hey! I came up with it! Don’t copy me!]  
(Only when *you* stop copying me)  
[>:P]  
(Real mature, Az’)  
when I came up with this brilliant idea. She was a little concerned that I might injure myself with any kind of propulsion system, and Momriel would have killed me if she found out about it. Luckily, Al’ is easy to convince, and with enough persistence, or really just any form of direct confrontation sufficed, and we began developing this project of mine. First, we began to design a broad concept of what it was supposed to be. Having it in mind already, I told her I was going for some sort of modified shoes that allowed the quick emission of compressed air to propel myself in the air, and enable minuscule maneuvers while airborne. She looked even more worried, but went along with it, suggesting that a damper system was a must for these shoes, and perhaps something to stabilize myself in the air, like a gyroscope. The latter was scrapped since it was too complex to be attached to my legs, and the damper system was adopted. Whenever I propelled myself, or whenever I was not touching the ground, a quartet of small pistons anchored to my shin would extend, and act as a spring every time I hit the ground, allowing myself to absorb most impacts. Then, with a small computer strapped to my hips beneath my shirt, with cables running across my legs, we implemented a proximity trigger that would activate in case the damper system was not going to absorb the impact, so that way the chambered air would cushion my fall. Al’ pointed out that I might run out of compressed air, so I also installed a small compressor to the mechanism and programmed a function to block me from expelling gas if I was about to run out of it, so I wouldn’t have to worry about not having a back-up plan mid-air. Last, but not least, I constructed a pair of “controllers” [Buttons with a pressure sensor for each hand] to control the emission of compressed air.  
The final product was awesome.  
Al’ was so excited to see the results of her teachings, (and to see a human fly), but still wanted me to perform the first test runs around Snowdin, so at least I would land on snow, and not into the lava. The first run was a disaster; nothing worked as it was intended, at all. The exit port beneath the soles of my shoes blasted me upwards, and then sideways, and I didn’t manage to balance myself.  
I fell, face into the snow.  
Ironically, we didn’t consider that I might not be standing mid-air, and after all, some sort of stabilizer was a necessity.  
The project ended up being too big for only some better movement. We ended up beefing it up with *A ton* of new items.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small notes just in case you think I have gone nuts.  
> In this AU Chara has a canonical IQ of 210.  
> For comparison, Alphys falls around 150.  
> I just wanted to have a 14yo building crazy stuff ;P  
> -The crazy bastard writing this


	9. Page 4.14

Page 4.14  
12/11/20XX  
[Hehe, Chara still hasn’t found out she swapped Days and Months]  
[Luckily Chara won’t be mad at me, I told her to not look up at my entry!]  
[I trust that she will keep her word]

Howdy! It is I, Asriel Dreemurr!  
I’d usually write about what has happened these days, or something along those lines, but…  
Err…  
I feel “sappy”, as Chara likes to call me.   
There are things I wish I could openly tell in front of her, but I perceive that perhaps she is too invested in her activities to care anymore, or that all she wants to do is assert herself.

For example, these weeks she was so obsessed with fixing her project thingy, that I rarely got to do anything with her. She was bringing her tiny black box around her waist, constantly wired to her PC [Alphys bought one for her birthday.] And she didn’t take it off while we slept. In fact, that thing was constantly devouring bits of my own fur! It was so painful to sleep with her, especially because Chara moves a lot in the meanwhile, and those tiny gaps in her box thing are large enough to yank my fur.   
She also occasionally forgets to take off those yellow cables that she uses to… Control her equipment? She didn’t give it a name yet, Chara stated how futile it was to name inanimate objects. Anyways, these things are just as bad, they are very itchy, and they make me scratch myself every morning I wake up.   
I know, I should probably sleep in my own bed if it’s so bad, right?   
But we reached a point where I can see her, or stay with her when we go to sleep, and...

...She seems determined about it. Chara sometimes gets angry when something goes wrong, and she is often frustrated, but… When she manages to get something, she smiles really widely, all the way up to her cheeks! Her eyes spark with a burning passion that I saw the same day she fell.   
And, if that’s what makes her happy, then I’ll just keep being the supportive and helpful brother I am!  
I think that without me, she’d be lost! 

There was this time, just after she had tested on the field the results of what were basically years of work, when she came back home fuming. That was the first time I had ever seen Chara in tears, and even if at the moment I wanted to confront Chara about how little she spent time with me, everything I had been mentally preparing was gone. All I could think of was her. I immediately went to hug her, and she wrapped her arms around me as soon as I came. She dumped all of her weight on me, planting her head into my shoulder shouting out loudly  
“What the hell did I work so hard for! Months! Wasted! What is even my worth if I can’t accomplish something so primitive”

I wanted to tell her a lot of things, but something inside me suggested that I should have kept my mouth shut, that all she needed was not words of encouragement, but someone that was there for her. I accompanied her to the kitchen, and since Mom and Dad were outside, I took the lead and went to prepare her favorite dish I could bake while I made her sit down in our dining room. A batch of cookies, with lots of chocolate chips inside, alongside a nice glass of milk, was what she needed. Something inside me took control of my actions, as if I was born with that ability? I do not understand it, but it didn’t bother me at all. I then took a blanket from our room, and wrapped it around her, while she dug her head into her forearms, as she was trying to tear apart those cables with her own hands. I could see her nails trying to pierce the rubber cover those cables had, and I could see her sobbing soundly, still muttering about how big of a failure she was. As soon as I was done, I placed a plate of my cookies and a glass of milk in front of her, before sitting down next to her.  
I snuck my head below her forearms, and forced my way in, while I protruded my hands to envelope hers. She began to slow down, to take deeper breaths, and I could feel her muscles relaxing. Her eyes shifted from the ground to me, and then to the baked goods. She smiled, and her eyebrows rose a little. I could hear a faint chuckle coming out of her mouth, as she quietly whispered  
“Thank you, Az’. What would I ever do without you?”  
I smiled at her, and in an attempt to be funny, I said  
“You’d be lost! After all, with a brother like me, you will never have to worry about things like not mattering. Because to me, you mean the world!”  
Her smile dropped, and her eyes were crossing mine. She was about to burst into tears once more, I could see it in her eyes, but she just took a deep sigh, and hugged me. She clenched me very hard onto her, and she whispered   
“Thanks, Bro.”  
I closed my eyes and welcomed her hug. I wanted to enjoy that warm feeling Chara had brought me when we met, and that is still present every time she drops this facade of a tough, serious, and strong human. I know who Chara truly is.  
“You’re welcome, Sis”  
I imitated her slang, and not even a second later, she was back into her usual state again  
“Oh- Are you seriously picking up my slang too? Az’. Come on.”  
She complained and broke out of our hug. She snatched a cookie from the plate, and bit it down, as the situation stabilized, and I managed to talk with her, for the rest of the day.

I wish she did that more, that she would fail more often, and come home, crying and in pieces, so I can come and energize her, vigor her. Just like she is my own lighthouse, I wish I could be hers. I’d really like that Chara would spend less time with her creations, and just dedicate part of her time to me, just like I do every time she needs me.  
I know it sounds selfish, and it probably is, but I just wish Chara could show her love, because the feelings I receive from her, daily, is none.  
I have no idea if she cares for me.   
I wish she did.


	10. Page 5.14

Page 5.14  
15/12/20XX  
(Do not remind me of my terrible mistake, please)  
I have admittedly read Asriel’s logs without his permission, but for the sake of keeping his happiness, and my integrity shut, I asked him to not read mine as well. We have marked each of our logs with colored bookmarks (His are green, mine are red). He’s loyal, and he sticks to his word, so I know for sure that he will not dare read my passages.

Especially because I believe I need an emotional overflow. I need to dump my feelings somewhere, and I won’t express my weaker side to my brother. He obviously sees me as a strong figure, an emotional pillar for him that he can fall back to compensate for his vacancies.   
However, he must never know that my real self is not one. Every time I fail doing something I’m supposed to be good at, like when I first tested my project, or when I mess with my calculations, I break.   
Inside myself, deep below my chest where my heart resonates, my soul shatters every time I fail. I don’t give up, it reforms stronger than before since my will to complete my objectives is far greater than my failures; in fact, I am quite proud of where this gear is going, and I can already see myself gracefully leaping through the rocks and trees of Snowdin.  
However… not only is my willpower infinite, I have feelings too. Despite my incredibly cold attitude, sometimes broken by intense outbursts of anger, or a mere hint of kindness reserved for my family, my mentor, and Asriel, I have a lot of things I experience in my less logical section of the brain; whenever I successfully complete a task, or I finish a tough problem, I burst in glee for a brief period, or whenever I see Asriel down, I feel particularly tormented, and when he lifts his spirits, a feeling of satisfaction lingers in my veins, or even when Mom bakes a pie, and I can’t help but tear a little bit when I bite down such lovingly crafted delicacy. I have feelings I constantly keep for myself because showing those is like exposing myself to the world, which will inevitably bring dire consequences. I must be cautious with who gets access to my spectrum of emotions.

Obviously. I trust Asriel the most. I truly feel at ease with him around, despite his clinginess, and how constantly he puts me on a pedestal. Perhaps, it’s meant to be this way, with me being at the steering wheel, and him next to me. Like for electrons and protons in an atom, one must revolve around the other. Both together are stable the way they are, and its delicate balance is not meant to be broken. Then, of course, it is pivotal to separate them to exploit their properties for things like circuits and direct the electrons to reconcile with the protons.   
He makes me feel important, as if what I do has an ultimate purpose. Despite how much he is terribly flawed with his external relations, and handling himself on his own, he’s the only one who I would ever trust. 

As soon as he went to wash himself, (As usual, he wants me to join every single activity he partakes in, I excused myself saying that I had already bathed) I immediately went to check on his log, and see what he had written. I was lucky Mom wasn’t there to witness me crying and intensely fighting back the urge to electrocute myself. What he had written hit me deep in my soul; how could I have neglected him without even noticing? I was so foolishly immersed in my own activities that I had no time for my dear brother. Tormented by this thought, I gathered myself back up, and went to take off my gear. I already worked hard enough.

Being on topic of my gear, I’m thinking about implementing some sort of aggressive/defensive armament to keep myself, and more importantly Asriel, out of danger. More humans began to fall into the Underground, both younger and older than me, with all sorts of personalities. Some of them have been exceptionally nice, others… Not so much.  
My family and the rest of Monsterkind had forgotten how cruel a human could be.

Me and Asriel were walking out of our home in the Capital, a humble abode with pale bright colors that composed most residences in this city, and because each human that fell needed a place to stay, most were housed in the Royal Palace, a nearby imponent building that was characterized by its masterfully sculpted cupolas, majestic hallways, and big statues that did an amazing job at imitating reality (The drapings of those statues looked transparent! and they were built out of stone).  
Sorry, I’m just rambling. We were walking down a street we usually take, that despite being often empty (Monsters are much more peaceful than humans, and we weren’t afraid of being mugged; so far it has never happened), we gladly got into.   
After a while, I notice another human, much taller than I am, thin, and with a hoodie covering his face. While Asriel’s instincts didn’t even tingle him a little bit, I immediately got on the defensive, barred my brother’s road with my left arm, and reached out to activate my gear (I had it in case I needed to assist Asriel in any sort of scenario). We tried to be as subtle as we could about our actions since we didn’t know the human’s intentions, but they seemed particularly keen to trouble.

He had a knife. He obviously wanted to get out of the Underground, knowing how to cross the barrier perhaps (I could judge it by how loudly he screamed it).  
When he was inches away from me, he attempted to stab the life out of my brother! I immediately got in between, and absorbed the blow with my right forearm, getting severely injured. I bled a lot, and it hurt like someone scorching me alive, but adrenaline kicked in so fast that I didn’t feel it slowing me down.   
I clenched with my fists the controllers of my equipment, and kicked the human’s shin as hard as I could with the iron tip of my shoes, cracking his tibia as a loud snap was heard. He yelped in pain, but I didn’t let that waver my will.   
I have no remorse and no fear of taking down someone to preserve someone else’s life.   
I opened the ports below my soles, right when I retracted my leg to kick him in his genitals. Then gas blew out of my soles, and we both accelerated upwards, leaping in the air as my knee conducted him alongside me, keeping contact where the sun didn't hit. I spun mid-air, speeding my next kick with the aid of compressed air, and striking his shoulder while I aimed downwards. His body darted towards the ground, cracking the pavement, and blowing his spine out, as I could hear the sounds of multiple bones shattering.   
That was not enough, humans are much more resilient.   
I landed right on him, with my soles crushing his stomach before I reopened the gas valves to blast him away from the ground and finish the job. The air propelled him forward, as I followed him, and threw as many punches as I could to his chest, ending the sequence with a sidekick onto a nearby wall, and ending the miserable existence of such a violent human.  
Asriel stood there, in disbelief.   
Some are made to love, others are made to protect it.  
It’s clear who is what in this scenario.


	11. Page 1.15

Page 1.15   
20/12/20XX  
[It’s our birthday! For this one log, we both decided to write it together :D]  
(Indeed. Let us establish this tradition)  
Greetings, it is the two of us, Asriel and Chara. We must discuss in further details of the flood of humans falling in the Underground.  
[But what about our birthday? It deserves some attention too!]  
(Let’s divide it. I get the human problem, you discuss our birthday. Sounds good?)  
[Hmm! Good idea]  
(Let’s proceed)

Okay, let’s get the big news off first, shall we?   
Lately, a lot of humans began showing up, and a fair amount of them I already mentioned were friendly. However, due to proportionality, the growth in the human population increased a significant percentage of crimes and violent encounters. I’m admittedly part of them, especially with last month’s involvement with a menacing human, but it’s just in my nature, and in every human’s, to protect who we love. This issue concerned Dadgore, who had not only grounded me for an entire month and kept all of my equipment locked unfairly.  
[You killed a human! You’re lucky you got out with it so easily! Dad is getting so much backlash from what you did!]  
(He held a knife. I do not care.)  
However, my main point is that he began to be much more wary of humans. He acknowledged how dangerous they are, despite age, build, gender and origins.   
He began disliking human adults and was much more afraid of human children.   
However, with this came the first set of regulations to ensure humans wouldn’t go around hurting anyone.  
Firstly, none of them were allowed to possess any sharp or dangerous object while moving outside of their residences; they could do whatever they wanted in their own places.  
Secondly, each human child must be supervised by an adult at all times, as it is dangerous for both them and monsters to roam freely on their own.   
Thirdly, and most important one, all humans must be judged by a council of monsters wise enough to decide the moral inclinations of a human, as monsters are naturally inclined to kindness, and there has never been a need for such strict policies with them. The Royal Guard became much more aggressive and active, however. They became some sort of law enforcement force, slowly resembling humans. I think the sole introduction of our kind has influenced the monster’s judgment, and I believe the more fall and stay, the more corrupted they will become. We must get the humans outside of the Underground. Monsters are better off far from any form of human society.

You may now replace me and continue our story, Az’.  
Oki doki! Thanks Chara  
I can not say this was the best birthday we had, Dad and Mom really picked on Chara for her actions, and there doesn’t seem to be a single adult that agrees with her decision. I’ve been there! That guy was so scary, and Chara faced him and beat him into a pulp without hesitation! Wasn’t that so cool?   
(Adults don’t understand. They are so fixed with this “Morale” talk. They weren’t there, talking wouldn’t have saved ourselves)  
[Exactly!]  
While we still celebrated our birthday as usual, with gifts and cake, Dad and Mom were much more circumspect with her. Well, to be fair, Mom actually was the only one who stood up for Chara, saying that while her actions were horrifyingly wrong, she was right to defend ourselves and that she bravely stood against a “malevolent man”. Dad didn’t support Mom’s statement, stating that despite the odds killing another sentient being is always wrong.  
They argued a lot today, and I was afraid they’d separate, honestly. 

Me, Chara, and MK were playing tag with some schoolmates when a bunch of human kids arrived. They recently fell, and just like that one man who had threatened us with a knife, this small group of mean kids approached us. They said a lot of rude things, blaming us for being trapped here, and remarking how at least we should give up our souls so they could go back home; you might already know where this is going, Chara was dead furious when they finished talking, and started walking towards me [Why do they always pick on me?] (Because you’re defenseless. Without me you’d be dead) [Well… yes, I would be-]  
Anyways. This is how it went down:  
“Are you seriously so delusional to buy this blatant lie? Is your own ego so inflated that all you can think of is how important your life is? Get the hell out of my sight, before I make sure you’ll walk on your hands”  
Said Chara, cracking her knuckles as she took a step forward. She didn’t have her equipment, she only had her pastel pink shirt, brown shorts, yet the same shoes with the iron sole and the hydraulics of her creation strapped on it. Her feet stomped heavily on the ground, as she walked with a solemn gaze aimed at those bullies, clenching her fists tightly. Her teeth gritted, and her adversaries became less secure of their intentions each step Chara took.  
“Are you willing to sacrifice someone else’s life for mere freedom? Pathetic. Show me you have the guts to, at least.”  
The group of three began to shift their expressions from fear to anger, as they rushed towards Chara to beat her. She didn’t flinch or back up, instead quickly dropping to the ground and sweeping the floor with her kick, sending all three of them down to the ground as she spun back up, and picked up the kid on the right, a big and chubby pale kid with curly red hairs, and thrust her fist onto his belly. She kept hitting him hard, as he coughed up blood, and MK with our classmates shouted at Chara to stop. Why would she? She was saving us! [Besides none of us was that strong to just pull Chara off. MK called our parents, which wasn’t big news for her].  
The other two stood up as fast as they could to aid their friend, but Chara was so much stronger than all of them! She slammed her foot onto the middle kid’s nuts and bounced her foot back to kick him right onto his cheek, knocking a couple of teeth off from his mouth, and sending him right back into the ground. The only one left, a short and thin tanned girl with a ponytail stood and punched Chara in the face. She took the blow, slightly recoiling from the hit, and losing her grip on the chubby kid who took the opportunity to push Chara. She fell onto a rock, hitting the back of her head pretty hard, and every ounce of my body told me to go rescue her. These kids were about to pounce on her, but even the blow from the rock didn’t stop her. She sprung back up, and darted her head onto the other girl’s forehead, knocking her back, before slashing the chubby kid’s face with a swift dash of her nails, flailing her arms left and right, before charging a kick onto his chin, and knocking him out. The poor short girl was left to fight Chara on her own, as she attempted to kick her as well, but lacking proper preparation and skill, she meekly petted Chara’s hips. In response, she chuckled and blasted her hips with a strong sidekick aimed right at her kidneys. All three of them were left severely injured and in pain, as they groaned and clutched their wounds in agony. Chara calmly sat down, waiting for me to mend her wound on the back of her head, as I used my healing magic to do so.   
Isn’t my sister the coolest?


	12. Dreaming about a vast blue sky

Dreaming about a vast blue sky. 

Howdy, It’s me, Asriel. I know it’s strange for you readers to see this, it’s not Chara’s format, but lately, I’ve been reading a lot, and I’d really like to try and differentiate from her. I mean, she’s the coolest, I want to be like her! But… I also want to be a little bit “Me”. I don’t know, I am not sure, I just want to try this once. Hopefully, she won’t get mad.

I have never imagined how the Sun could be. The light we saw came from artificial lights that were scattered around the City, and when Chara had told me about the Sun, I never stopped wondering how it could look like.   
She said it was a big orb of fire that brightened the entire sky, and painted the world with vibrant warm colors, compared to the grim and dark lights of the Underground.   
Chara misses the warmth of the sun and its light, but she quietly added that the warmth of our family and the lights from our fireplace were enough to infuse her with life, even if the absence of the Sun made it apparently harder for her to wake up.  
And thus, when I woke up this morning, I slowly slipped away from Chara’s embrace, walking towards the window that was at the opposite side of where our bed was and where it was once occupied by my bed.   
I calmly opened the purple curtains, lifted the window, and peeked outside to admire our city’s morning routine. Monsters roamed across the streets and roads of the Capital, buying groceries and chatting with their friends or having a cup of tea at a coffee shop together with their friends, humans lived their lives peacefully among them as they tagged along in their activities, or sometimes getting heated and arguing about whether the pronunciation of croissant was “cr-oh-ee-ssòn” or “cr-oh-saeint” [I have a very good hearing, thank you very much].  
The shops were brimming with all kinds of people buying and chatting, occasional vans made their way to replenish every store with supplies, and a welcoming scent of baked pies brought my mind back home. However, I noticed something odd in what Chara had told me, and that the Underground suddenly felt so much darker than before.  
I could barely see the ends of the city despite our elevated position, and I noticed how dark anything above the buildings was. Chara described it as night, which is a period where the Sun somehow goes down, and the Moon rises, and the only lights that you see are those from the stars and the Moon itself.   
I’ve read a lot about this day/night cycle in human and ancient monster novels and tales, but I can not wrap my head around something like that, so I went to wake up Chara.  
“Wakey wakey, it’s morning Chara!”  
I gleefully greeted her to another day, as she rolled on the other side of the bed, cussing in her own language and rambling about how annoying I was. I’m more determined than she believes me to be, so I began shaking her back and forth, accompanied by repeated commands to wake up. She groaned loudly, and shoved my hands away, as she sat forward, rubbing her eyes only so she could glare at me with her fierce and menacing gaze  
“Azzy, darling, I’m going to skin you alive the next time you do that”  
She hissed, getting out of our bed to get prepared for the day, while l tagged along chuckling  
“You always say that, Chara. Yet I still have my cozy fur on me!”  
I teased her, leaning into her face to stick my tongue out and mock her. She pushed my face away, rolling her eyes as she dumped her books inside of her backpack. It was Friday, and we were both excited that the weekend was finally coming so we could do our favorite activities; she could go back to her creations [since her punishment has been lifted despite how unsure our parents looked like, and obviously unaware of the other less serious encounters she had with other kids], while I could bake a cake for when she comes back from her activities!  
Once we were both ready, we took our backpacks and clothes, began walking towards the bathroom so we could brush our teeth and wash ourselves. In the meanwhile, I took the opportunity to ask about the Sun, raising my tone so she could hear me clearly over the sound of the shower  
“Chara! How does a morning on the surface look like? Outside you say it always looks like night, right?”  
I asked, washing my fur with lavender-scented shampoo. Chara was instead waiting for me to style her hair, fiddling with her gear happy to have it back again in her hands.  
“Do you remember when you had first met me, Az’?”  
She asked. I nodded, and she resumed  
“I had a ray of sun bathing me at the time. Now, imagine that type of light scattered everywhere across the entirety of the Underground. A powerful light, warm and bright, essential to survive, making anyone feel alive. The sun can not be described by mere words, I shall take you outside one day.”  
And in that moment, she dropped her small box of electronics and darted out of the bathroom, scaring the life out of Mom, who happened to be crossing the hallway with a freshly baked pie in her hands. The sudden appearance of Chara made her drop the pie, provoking a furious reaction from our mother.  
But nobody in our family could dare to stop Chara when she had something in her mind, her determination was greater than ours combined!

Once done washing myself, Mom asked from outside the bathroom, audibly concerned yet furious  
“Why is your sister running across the house, my child?”  
I peeked out of the bathroom door, surprising her a little while I shrugged  
“I have no idea! We were talking about the Sun, and she suddenly ran away?”  
Her anger was quickly suffocated by concern, worrying that Chara might be so nostalgic for the outside world, that she needed to cry  
“Oh dear, is she okay?”  
Toriel asked, and once I was fully clothed we both rushed our way to our room, later joined by Dad who saw no one in the kitchen for our morning breakfast. We entered the room all concerned for her, only to find Chara nervously writing notes, calculations, and sketches of some new machine on her notebook.  
We all left out a big sigh of relief, and Mom was the first to talk  
“My child! Chara, you made me drop our breakfast!”  
She scolded her, and Dad gasped out loudly, aiding Mom  
“Golly! We ran out of flour, we can’t have another one. What was the need-”  
Chara cut them off short, raising her hand in a sign that they needed to be silent  
“The sun is nothing more than an orb of plasma fueled by constant nuclear fusion of Helium or Hydrogen- I don’t remember which. If I were to utilize a strong source of power, like the CORE, I could force a nuclear fusion myself! And then I can contain it with strong electromagnetic fields. Not only would this be a significant increase in nuclear energy available, but I could bring the Sun to you, Azzy! I don’t need to take you outside to see it, I can just bring the Sun in here!”  
I thought Chara was crazy, but just the thought of having someone caring so much for me to take an entire star out from space just for me… Damn, I felt as if I was the luckiest brother in the world.  
I asked her, with tears in my eyes  
“Can I also see the blue sky?”  
She turned her head to me, and with a genuine smile on her face, she nodded  
“I’ll create it myself.”


	13. Page 2.15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the huge delay! I've been really unmotivated to write these days, please have mercy on me 😔

Page 2.15  
24/01/20XX  
Greetings, I am Chara.   
It has been certainly a very chaotic month, I have to say.   
The underground began to be too small for the amount of humans that fell. We’re starting to move some of them in other areas as well, like the town in Waterfall, or Snowdin, and Alphys expanded Hotland to allow an extra amount of humans to live there.   
With such divisions, an interesting separation in the physiological characteristics has been formed:

-Caucasian humans, mostly of northern origins, migrated mostly to Snowdin and the Ruins(With the latter being inhabited by the more solitary types, as it’s a surprisingly empty space for such a big and majestic area) since they are much more suited for cold or snowy environments. They didn’t fit very well with the warm and welcoming monsters of Snowdin town at the beginning, but they eventually warmed up very well. They’re currently expanding the town, constructing residences, shops, and theaters with an architecture that I haven’t seen before. Due to the abundance of metal, and the huge forests consisting mostly of spruce, their architecture got mixed with the monster’s style, and the result was a modern-looking Scandinavian style that fit well both with the environment and the time. Instead of wooden beams and arches, or ugly pillboxes of glasses, humans and monsters came up with steampunkish brass beams and supports, with chimneys shooting out steam instead of smoke, and magical crystals illuminating the town by truly encapsulating human architecture and monsters’;

-Middle East, and African humans instead moved to Hotland, due to their skin containing high concentrations of melatonin, and the area being the brightest out of all regions (As well as hottest. I don’t understand how these guys even withstand the heat).  
Most of them wanted to help out the poor little Alphys with her job, having to power and maintain the entire Underground with only a small team of scientists (And me. I think she’d be lost without someone as brilliant as I am). However, Hotland had no real town or city to even house half of the humans that were present, so me, Alphys, and that pathetic skeleton got together to design an entire city just so that Hotland could be marked as a hospitable region. Needless to say, the humans were very enthusiastic about the idea, and we began to construct it quite recently. It’s as modern as it can be, with every material made of refined polymers, shiny bright metals, and fancy glasses that wouldn’t break with a mere fist (In other words, plastic). Three of them got into the scientist’s team led by Alphys and Sans, and they turned out to be very serious and hardworking, unlike the buffoons and clowns that are living in the Capital. One of them is this short, curly-haired guy with glasses that apparently is into coding. This guy, Imka if I recall (He says it’s a female name, but it fits him very well, and I have never stopped teasing him about it) pretends to be some sort of jock, even if the moment someone confronts him or talks about the stuff he likes, his facade falls down and suddenly turns into another Alphys- It’s silly, but it certainly has more personality than the tall bearded bastard who just flirts with every single damn scientist of the team.   
Anyways. Enough of the workspace’s shenanigans; 

-Mediterranean and “Tropical” (Embracing a lot of ethnicities here) instead stick with Waterfall. While they do miss the sun, and the amazing sunsets they could see from home, the damp and humid environment of Waterfall was good enough as a temporary solution that eventually became permanent. Their town grew larger too, and it actually became one of the most famous places to go eat. Lots of restaurants, Inns, and cafes opened up in Waterfall, both because of the food culture brought by the Mediterranean humans, and the inhabitants’ newfound passion for good food. (Undyne and Papyrus finally managed to prepare edible dishes for once, despite how much I love these two dorks. They remind me of my brother, in a sense). The only problem with this area though is that transportation is difficult, so I’m planning on some sort of skyline to facilitate movement through and inside of Waterfall;

-The Ruins and CORE are the two regions where we can’t exactly write a lengthy report on (For the above ones, I could have been much more explicative, but decided to simply restrain myself). Few humans reside here, and the situation in them did not change as much, honestly speaking. The Ruins are currently being restructured simply because the following area is brimming with people, both monsters and humans;

-The Capital, and for this one, I need a cup of tea. It turned into a literal metropolis, with monsters and humans of all ethnicities and races gathering up there. After all, it’s where everybody is housed as soon as they fall, and they do often. I have absolutely no idea how is it possible for such large quantities of humans to fall into a mountain! Come on, there’s even plenty of researchers and people smart enough to not dive into a deep dark cave!   
I find it baffling and suffocating. And now, what was once my childhood’s home and city has been invaded by humans of all kinds, and the worst ones.   
Aggressive, violent people? Check.   
Snarky obnoxious and annoying brats? Check!   
Stupid and Obtuse humans? CHECK.

The worst part of it is that my father refuses to properly sanction those humans and punish them accordingly. He too has noticed how much more chaotic the Underground became since they arrived, and the Royal Guards have done their best to keep the situation under control, but it’s blatantly obvious that this is not working out.   
I began proposing various solutions to him, such as the edification of detentional structures and enforcing the rules through a more numerous group of Royal Guards, but he believes my approach is excessively oppressive and brutal. After all, he is the king, and he knows best, I guess.  
Luckily the overpopulation of the Capital (and of the Underground in general) brought some interesting results to the table: most humans are more than willing to help the monster community, like helping out to maintain the CORE or utilizing their skills in things like crafting or cooking, sharing technological and scientific discoveries and advancements, or even by making nice and pleasant artwork (Asriel surely loves it more than I do, and if they make my brother happy, I guess it isn’t that bad. At least that responsibility isn’t entirely on me.).

And with that, I conclude my report on the current divisions and situation in the Underground.   
I began to be more and more wary of humans, since these months I had to get into enough fights with other humans to confidently say that a monster can’t walk outside safely on their own. Asriel suggested that perhaps I’m being excessively aggressive and too prone to violence, but I disregarded his naive comment because of how inexperienced with humans he is.

Speaking of which, there has been a girl that began to bug me off a lot.  
It was one of those teenagers I beat up a while ago, after they attempted to harm Az’ because of their desire for freedom.   
It all began the week after that confrontation. I was having fun rocking back and forth on a swing with Az’, as we discussed what kind of possibilities there were for us in the future. He dreamed of leaving the Underground to become a renowned baker, and open his own shops like his crush Muffet does (There’s this spider lady that was previously selling pastries in the CORE region, but later transferred her business in the Capital, for obvious reasons. Asriel has a crush on her, I can tell.), while I just expressed my desire for tranquility, and to be with him wherever he wants to go (He can’t live without me, so I must fulfill my duties).  
This short tanned girl, with blonde hair and this time with her hair loose and curly, wearing a short black skirt and a large grey hoodie approached us with a bouquet.  
“Uh-Uhm… Hi! I-I uh-”  
She began to stutter, with a strong blush forming upon her face. I was quick to drop out from the swing and be ready to fight back, but Az’ reached out to me, whispering that she clearly wanted something else from them, and definitely not his soul.  
“I admit, you have some real audacity to show yourself again. What brings you here? Do you want to eradicate my brother’s soul with a mere handful of tulips and roses?”  
I hissed, even if I did find the flowers to be neatly arranged and quite eye-catching. Tulips and roses were my favorite, and for some odd coincidence, this absolute stranger bought some for us.   
She couldn’t speak at all, so all she did was hand the flowers to me and mutter something beneath her breath.  
Az’ stepped forward and got in front of me as if he wanted to hold me back, while he formed a wide smile on his face, and with the sweetest tone I have ever heard, he said.  
“Do not worry! We do not harbor any malicious intentions, and I’m sure my sister would be glad to know what you have to say. Don’t be shy!”  
He chirped, in an oddly convincing tone. He sounded like Momriel, I must admit.  
She then shouted, really quickly  
“I’m s’sorry fer wantin’ t’hurt yer bro! I’m deeply sorry fer hurtin’ ya! Please fergive me!”  
I couldn’t really distinguish what in the world she was saying, but the tone was enough to suggest she was apologizing.  
I was still not going to forgive anyone who dared hurt my brother.   
So I threw the flowers on the ground, stomped on them as hard as I could, and I snatched her by the collar of her hoodie. I pulled her closer, and staring at her green wide eyes with my crimson cold stare, I said  
“If you ever dare touch my brother again I’ll fracture your skull with my bare hands, and eat the brains out of you. A miserable bunch of flowers won’t fix this. Put more effort.”

I was expecting her to cry and run away, or stab me as soon as I left her, but instead, she blushed.  
Her cheeks turned a bright red color, and I could see her reach out to where I grabbed her, as if I gave her some sort of gift.  
I didn’t know what to say.  
Asriel however, did.


End file.
